Dragons
by Yukai97
Summary: Will is heartbroken after a breakup. Will a day with Caleb help her get over it? No? Then what if it involves dragons? My first W.I.T.C.H story! Please Read and Review! ONE-SHOT STORY!


Will Vandom, was slamming her fists against her pillow in rage, with eyes, that had been filled with tears earlier. She had just had a break up with her boyfriend Matt Olsen. She had first been very sad, but also very angry. She had stormed straight home, and now she just wanted to forget what had happened today. Just thinking about the events that had happened made her cry.

-FLASHBACK-

Will, walked through the streets of Heatherfield. She had a date with Matt Olsen coming up, and so she smiled to herself, as her imagination, took over on how she expected the date to go. However, the turn of events that followed, she wouldn't even expect to happen in her worst nightmares.

After a long walk she finally, came to the park. Matt sat leaned against a bench, waiting for her. When he saw her, his face lit up, and he waved at her: "Hey, Will! Over here!" Will noticed him, she smiled and walked over to him, and sat down next him.

"Hi Matt! Did I make you, wait, for like hours or something?" Will curiously asked "I'm sorry I'm late and all.." the last things she said quite sheepishly. She was quite late, and she really hoped that she hadn't made him wait for her too long. It was quite rude to make someone wait for so long, when they had an agreement on a set time to meet.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I just managed to write about 25 different songs, on about three minute long each, while waiting" Matt playfully replied. "And just released the album, extended tracks, posters, movies, action figures-" Will couldn't help rolling her eyes at Matt's statement. So all in all, she was late, but it didn't really matter.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? Remember, Matt, you're a musician, not Superman" Will replied as she laughed "The first part was believable, but when you started with action figures, I knew you were joking. I mean, you're not a pro musician yet, just a basic one"

Matt seemed a little offended by the last remark. "Well, thank you for having so much faith in my talents!" he replied a little less jokingly, almost bitterly.

"I was just talking about you're popularity scale, my basic musician" Will said, and embraced the black haired musician in a hug. "You're a great musician, it's not that"

"Really? Phew.. you had me frightened a second there.." Matt said, with a fake sigh of relief. Will just rolled her eyes, at his stupidity. Both released the hug, and ended up sitting there, for quite a while, in silence. As they kept sitting there however, the silence, for some reason, became awkward.

Will felt weird, being here with him. She usually used to meet with Caleb here, just since it was a place both knew. Not that it was their special place or anything, it was just.. she never really, met with anyone else, here, and it was basically a new thing for her in a way, now that Caleb had been gone for about a week or so.

"Will, is something bothering you?" Matt asked, clearly noticing on her facial expression that she was deep in thought. "Come on, you know you can tell me everything, I mean a relationship is all about trust, and being able to be there for one another" he sat there, and looked at her, not moving away or looking away for even a split second, clearly concerned about his redheaded girlfriend.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just it's new being with someone else here" Will answered Matt, still just looking at miscellaneous things around in the park. At her remark Matt raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite understand what she meant by that. "You see, me and Caleb used to meet up here all the time before"

"I see, but Will, please do me a favor and don't mention "him" around me okay?" Matt asked her, with a clear bitter emphasis on "Him", referring to Caleb. Matt's resentment to Caleb puzzled Will. 'What was so bad about Caleb?'

"Why not? I mean, I used to hang with him a lot, and sure sometimes he could be pretty annoying, but mostly he was a nice guy, and he is a good friend" Will confessed, "And I mean, we fought with him a lot. He's like a brother to me in ways"

"Or hidden lover" Matt, sneered under his breath. Sadly for him, Will heard him. Will couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Did Matt just suggest that Caleb was her hidden lover? She just told him he was like a brother to her'

"What? No! You've got it all wrong Matt! He's just a friend" Will assured Matt. She was now looking straight at him, her focus fully to the black haired musician in front of her.. "Why would you even think that?"

"Oh gee! I don't know! Maybe because you two hang out so much! And the fact that always when I ask where you've been, when I haven't seen you in like forever, you tell me you've been with him!" Matt said with a slight growing anger. His voice started raising it's volume level a bit higher by the minute.

"What's wrong with you! You know I wouldn't cheat on you!" Will was getting very annoyed with Matt's behavior, it made her quite angry. "Since when did you get this big problem with Caleb? I mean, just cause he and Cornelia broke up recently, that doesn't mean he'll try and make a move on me or something like that! He has his kind off, warriors honor thing, I don't know how it works, but it just proves that he won't try anything"

"He won't have to, when you've already done it.." every time Matt, heard his name, or even had to mention Caleb, he said it like he had just eaten something very sour, and it looked like only thinking about him made him want to puke. "Why do you pick him! Is it because, he's taller? Or because he's more muscular?"

"I'm not cheating on you with Caleb!" Will stood up now. She was shaking. She tried to keep in tears. She didn't want to argue with Matt like this, and his accusations hurt her. He was reffering to her now, as if she was some kind off slut. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I know it's true! The facts are too obvious!" Matt quite literally was standing there, yelling at her. His eyes burning with anger. "I can't believe you!" Matt was furious. His eyes were nearly psychotic. He looked like he could punch someone any second. Will had never seen this side of Matt before, and she didn't like it.

"Well fine then! If you don't trust me, when I tell you the truth, then screw you!" Will said, still trying to keep in tears. Those words, were ruff, and difficult to use. He had snapped at her, for something so stupid. They had, had some problems before, but this? If this was how it was going to be then she did not want this to continue any longer. "It's over. Goodbye Matt Olsen!" her voice nearly cracked as she said it, and with that Will turned around and started walking towards the exit of the park.

"Fine! Just go! I don't need you!" Matt yells at her. "You unfaithful slut!" That last word, stung Will to hear. It was like someone had just thrown a veil of darkness over her, everything had turned cold, and someone had pierced her heart with a harpoon. It was just something she dreaded that he might think of her, but hoped he wouldn't.

-END FLASHBACK-

She was mad at Matt for thinking she would ever cheat on him. But she was also very sad, that he called her an unfaithful slut. Those words just stung her really hard to hear. She thought they were going to last, at least longer than what they did. And then he had to become so jealous, just because she spends some time with Caleb every now and then. 'Just because he tends to be a guy I can't be around him?' Will's thoughts was in chaos.

"Why did Matt have to be so jealous!" She thought to herself, as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. "I mean sure, I hang out with Caleb a lot, but that doesn't mean, we're dating. Just that we're friends, hanging out.."

She sat up in her bed, still crying. "Will! I'm going out for a while! Remember to do your homework, and remember to eat something as well!" She heard her mother, Susan Vandom call out to her, from the outside her bedroom.

"Of course mom!" she called out in response, trying to sound as normal as possible. She couldn't let her mother see her like this. Not with all the stress she was going through right now. She worked a lot more now. Her employers says it's to: "up the productivity". The pluss side, is longer vacations, and it helps that she doesn't have to come up with a story every time she went to Meridian. However, she missed seeing her mother at home. They had barely spoken, the last weeks.

Ten minutes after her mother had left, Will could hear a ring on the doorbell. "It's probably Matt, here to either apologize or yell at me. Or it's one of, or maybe all the girls wanting to comfort me.." Will thought to herself, as she sat there in fetal position, in sadness. "Quite frankly I'm not really in the mood for any of them right now.. I won't forgive Matt, and the girls, will probably, just hug me, and tell me everything's going to be alright"

Then Matt popped up in her mind, and she threw a frog plush toy -that was sitting on her bed-, in anger. It hit her laptop, which then started playing a song that Matt had given her. It was a song he had played with his band and then recorded. Will just got more furious, when she heard the song. She got up, walked over to, and turned the laptop off. She then sat down on the ground by the edge of her bed in the same position and kept crying.

Suddenly she jumped, as she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and heard a voice asking her: "Will? What's wrong?" as she looked to where the voice came from, she ended up looking straight into a pair of concerned green eyes.

- ABOUT 1 WEEK EARLIER-

Down in the basement of the Silver Dragon, on a cot over in a corner, Caleb was laying. He looked up into the roof and sighed. It had now been a full day since his breakup with Cornelia. He just didn't feel anything for her anymore, or ever has. She pushed him into everything. the only thing Caleb did, was do as she said. But now, when realizing it, it's pretty much a reason to call for a breakup.

"Ah, what to do.." Caleb sighed yet again. He had currently not been needed in Meridian, and here on Earth, there was quite frankly nothing to do. Caleb started thinking back on his adventures, along with the girls. He had to admit, everything became more interesting when the girls came along.

Then his thoughts fell to.. her.. Will. Recently she had appeared in Caleb's mind a lot. Well, now that he thought about it, it wasn't that weird. Even though they had gotten a pretty rough start, down in the Oubliette, they we're almost like brother and sister now. However, something told Caleb, that the last part wasn't entirely sure for some reason, he couldn't seem to figure it out.

But as he looked over to the dresser he realized why. Over there, was the wooden carving he had given Will on her birthday. Some of the dragon scales on them, had fallen off, and the carving itself had faded, so she came by and wondered if he could fix it. He said that he could, and therefore the the carving was down here.

He fixed it earlier today, but he still missed the last pieces. Some dragon scales. It was then the idea came to him, he got up, ran upstairs, and out into the alley, where he found what he searched for. The small passling Blunk, searching the trashcan for junk, or as Blunk called them: "Treasures".

"Blunk, I need you to do me a favor" Caleb asked Blunk calmly, trying not to frown at the stench of the passling. Blunk looked up from his trashcan, and his face lit up at the sight of Caleb.

"Caleb! Blunk best friend!" Blunk exclaimed and jumped towards Caleb, which he responded by, without any difficulty, taking a step to the left making Blunk fly straight past him and straight into the huge dumpster, that was open. Blunk came up rubbing his head. "Ah.. why Caleb so mean, to best friend Blunk?"

"Look Blunk, I need a favor" Caleb repeated and pulled Blunk out of the dumpster. "I need, you to find a portal that can lead me to dragons" Blunk's eyes, shot open in terror, when he heard the last part. Caleb was needed to repeat himself just to make sure Blunk heard him correctly.

"Oh no! Blunk, not go looking for big dragons! Last time, Blunk almost got burned alive, and eaten by big dragons!" Blunk said, sat down, and turned away from Caleb. "And last time, Caleb not pay Blunk for fetching dragon scales!"

"Blunk, it's not that hard. Just find a portal, that leads to some dragons, and I'll be satisfied" Caleb, said as he sat down by Blunk. "You just have to find a portal to a specific place, that's all" Blunk, wasn't really persuaded by Caleb, so he thought he might try to trick him somehow.

Caleb walked back inside the kitchen of The Silver Dragon and started searching for an item, that might be good enough to trick the smelly passling. He searched for a while, through drawers, and in shelves, but finally in the end, he chose a colander that he found in one of the drawers. He grabbed , and headed outside, back to Blunk.

"If Blunk help Caleb, Caleb give Blunk this" Caleb said, as he approached Blunk. Blunk started gazing at the colander with huge eyes, taking in every corner, and detail of it. "Blunk interested in deal with Caleb?"

"What is that, shiny item?" Blunk asked curiously as he kept examining it. "what are holes for?" Caleb couldn't help but laugh slightly, but silently at the passling, trying to figure out what a colander was.

"To you Blunk it's a magic, dragon breath deflecting shield" Caleb said, while keeping back a slight grin "the holes, are so you can look at the dragon that you're deflecting the fire of" at these details Blunk got more and more interested.

"Deal! Caleb, give Blunk magic shield! Blunk find portal!" Blunk said, happily. Caleb handed Blunk the "Shield". "Blunk fetch Caleb, when Blunk find portal!" Blunk said, and ran off. Caleb, pushed open the backdoor of the Silver Dragon and headed back inside. "Ah, poor little guy, I hope he seriously doesn't try to use that as a shield.." Caleb thought to himself as he walked back down the stairs to the basement.

The very next day, a very annoyed Blunk fetched Caleb and brought him with him to an alleyway, where the portal he had found was located. Right in front of the portal Blunk turned around, and faced Caleb. Blunk was very angry.

"Caleb lie to Blunk!" Blunk said, pointed a finger at Caleb and threw to the ground something that looked like deformed piece of metal. "Magic shield, just scrap metal!"

"Blunk, I didn't lie to you" Caleb said, a little amused at the fact that Blunk could make such a mistake. "I said, the way "You" see it, it is a magic shield. To me it's just junk metal. You didn't ask for my opinion, if you did then I would have given you my honest opinion"

Blunk was about to protest, but then he thought for a second and realized Caleb was right. He said nothing more and just left Caleb there, alone outside the portal. After a short period of time, Caleb walked through the giant blue portal.

-FLASHBACK END-

"You! All this is your fault!" Will exclaimed, slapped Caleb's hand away, and was about to slam her fists against him, but he had too good reflexes and managed to grab both her fists. "Thanks to you Matt's jealous and he hates me!"

"Whoa! Calm down Will!" Caleb said, trying to calm Will down, as he held her fists in a tight grip. "look, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. At least tell me what's happened"

The redhead didn't want to give up, but neither did the brown haired rebel leader. After a few moments, Will finally calmed down and explained the situation. She told him everything, from when she walked outside, to when she walked away from Matt.

There was a brief moment of silence before Will was able to repeat what Matt had called her. None of them said anything. Will's head fell, it wasn't Caleb's fault. She just needed someone to blame, in her anger. She looked up at him to face him. Caleb was shocked. His eyes were wide open, and with slightly parted lips -giving him the impression that he tried to say something but couldn't manage-.

"Th-That.. Bastard!" was what Caleb managed to say. As soon as he had said it, he regretted it. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, don't be.. I know, it's harsh, but he deserves it!" was Will's reply. "I'm sorry Caleb, I was just angry, and needed someone to blame.. I'm sorry, I chose you, can you forgive me?"

Her words was answered by Caleb's embracing arms. "Yeah, I can. Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes" Caleb said. "Believe me, I've made many"

Will couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you can say that twice" she said as she grinned. Caleb was about to reply, clearly misunderstanding what she meant, so she said quickly "I'm just kidding Caleb"

"-Oh.. I see..." Caleb replied her with. "Well, now to the main reason why I came here in the first place. I've got something to show you" Caleb told her.

This remark interested Will. "Oh? What are you going to show me?" She asked him. "Come and I'll show you" Caleb replied, and climbed out through the open window.

"By the way, why did you enter through the window?" Will asked, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, I tried to ring the bell by the door, but there was no response, and the door was locked. So I walked outside again, and saw your open window and there I saw a way in" Caleb admitted.

"Oh, sorry.. that was you? I thought it might be the girls or Matt, which quite frankly, I didn't wish to speak to neither of right now.." Will replied as she followed Caleb outside the window. Caleb and Will then managed to climb down the side of the wall, and drop down onto the ground outside.

Will and Caleb walked together, with Caleb in the lead. They walked for quite some time, and Will asked him several times if they we're there soon, -which Caleb just replied with a simple "soon"-. After a lot of walking they came to the alleyway, where the portal was located.

"Here we are, this is were I was going to take you" Caleb said, and stepped to the side to give her a close look at the portal. To his surprise, on the other hand instead of wondering why he brought her to a portal, she looked annoyed.

"How long have you known about this portal?" Will asked him, raised an eyebrow from her chilly ice cold glare. "When did you find it?"

"Well, about a week ago, I asked Blunk to find it and-" however, Caleb didn't get to finish as Will interrupted him

"What! So this portal has just been wide open?" Will became more and more furious. "Caleb how could you be so careless! If you need to go to Meridian, then at least tell me so I can close the portal, I mean who knows what might have crawled out from there!"

"Calm down Will! What's inside the portal is what I want to show-" Caleb began his sentence, but again Will interrupted him before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You've let a portal be up for a week!" Will stepped past him and reached for the heart.

Caleb, then came to the realization that Will wouldn't listen to him, and if he didn't do something, she would close the portal, and all his effort would have been for nothing. Caleb thought it through and then realized what he had to do. Will had just reached out and pulled out the heart. Caleb then, grabbed her, lifted her up, and ran into the portal with her in his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Will asked, and started hitting Caleb's arms. "Put me down right now!" 'first he sneaks into my house, then he doesn't tell me where we're going, then he says he's let a portal stay open for a week, and now he carries me through it, like I'm a little child!' Will thought, to herself very annoyed. 'and how did we miss that portal?'

"Will! WILL! Can you please stop, and take a look at where we are?" Caleb asked Will. 'ah that girl, can she go a minute without arguing with me?' Caleb thought to himself. Will stopped hitting him, and then looked around. And then she grabbed Caleb back, and didn't want to let go.

"Ah! Where in the world are we!" Will cried out terrified. The area the two had come to now, was the top of a huge mountain. They were standing on firm ground, but what scared her was just the simple fact that right now, they we're standing on the edge of the mountain, and straight down was a very very long drop. There was a forest at the bottom, but from up there it looked like a grass field, emphasizing how long it was down.

"Calm down! We're at a wonderful place that I wished to show you!" Caleb said and walked back a few steps, and put Will gently back on the ground. She took a pair of deep breaths, before she calmed down, and put the heart back underneath her shirt.

"Now, Caleb? What are you going to show me?" Will asked quite curiously, her eyes filled with interest.

"Remember, on your birthday? When you said that dragons were not real?" Caleb said, as he started grinning. "Well, now I have proof for their existence!" He looked triumphant,

"Caleb, I never said I denied their existence, but I mean, we were on earth. And dragons aren't real on earth" Will said. She laughed at the expression Caleb then gave her. He was looking very surprised.

"Oh.. I thought Earth had dragons.." Caleb said, with the same surprised look. "But anyway, come with me!" Caleb then started walking, and Will followed him. The walked down, the side of the mountain for quite some time, until they basically came to a cave that had a cliff going out from the mountain, -and making a slight walkway by the size of the entrance-, that would be directly underneath where they had entered.

"Surprise! What do you say now Will?" Caleb said, as he stepped aside and gave Will a good view of what was inside the cave.

To Will's surprise.. the dragon was beautiful! She had expected dragons to be huge fire-breathing, ugly lizards. But what she saw was far from what she'd expected. It was of course huge, and lizard like. But it were so much more. It had shiny scales, that had a beautiful shine to them, it's eyes we're almost human like, and so we're it's expressions. It had a slim and agile body. It had bright red scales. The red color, in a way resembled Will's hair.

"Oh my- They're beautiful!" Will uttered, with her amazement. She stood there completely stunned by their beauty. The dragon looked, first at Caleb, then it tilted it's head and looked over at Will with a puzzled expression. "If it had eyebrows it would surely have lifted one by now" Will thought to herself.

"What do you think?" Caleb asked, with a slight grin. "Are dragons the beasts you would expect them to be?"

"No, not at all!" Will said, still amazed by the dragon's appearance. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

The dragon had now approached will, and right now could remind of a curious cat or dog. It examined her with big eyes.

"She's a bit playful, but be careful cause she has a huge attitude problem.." Caleb explained to Will. Caleb then realized who the dragon reminded him off, and he just couldn't keep it in. "So all in all, she's pretty much like you"

"Oh go jump off a cliff or something!" Will said to Caleb quite annoyed, -with pouting lips, and cold eyes that fit her expression perfectly-, before turning her attention back to the dragon.

Caleb sighed, shook his head, and leaned against a wall, looking towards the cave entrance. Then he got an idea. He knew she was just sarcastic. He knew she didn't mean it. However, he didn't like the long hours he had to take, where they had to lecture him on earth's sarcasm. Sure they used sarcasm in Meridian too, just not as frequently.

"As you wish, oh mighty guardian leader" Caleb said, and then started running, -fairly slowly- towards the cliff just outside. It took Will a few seconds to realize that he actually meant what he said.

"Wait, what? Caleb! Come back!" Will ran after him. Her words made him stop just by the edge of the cliff. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked at him with wide confused eyes, her cinnamon eyes meeting his emerald orbs.

"Doing what you wanted me to" Caleb answered, pretending to be a little annoyed that she didn't realize that. "You wanted me to jump off a cliff, and so I will jump off a cliff!" He crossed his arms, in fake disbelief of her reaction.

"What? No I didn't seriously mean that!"Will couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? Didn't he realize that she was just being sarcastic? Didn't he realize that killing himself isn't smart? "Why the hell would I want you to jump off a cliff?"

"Now, Will why would you say something you didn't mean?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not smart to say things, that aren't true" His expression was fake, but clearly good enough to fool Will. He had a sharp look in his eyes

"It's quite normal! People do it all the time!" Will said, in panic. She really had no idea how she would stop Caleb from taking his own life. Why would he even do it in the first place? It made no sense. Didn't he know that she was just being sarcastic? "Come here right now! You have so much more to live for"

Caleb stretched his arms forward. Will reached out to grab his hands, but then he just hit out with his arms to his sides, and fell backwards and straight down.

"Caleb!" Will yelled. She stood there with wide eyes. 'did he just kill himself?' She couldn't believe it, Caleb had just made himself fall down a cliff. He, the rebel leader, the annoying guy, the boy from the oubliette, the one who fights for Meridian's freedom and liberation from Prince Phobos reign of tyranny.

Caleb kept falling for awhile. A slight grin had crept onto his face. He couldn't help but find it funny, that his little prank was working. She said that he couldn't joke, he'd most certainly showed her! He whistled, and a dragon with dark blue scales came from a nearby cave and flew towards him. It was the dragon he had been with the most. And the whistle, was their signal.

Will, was still shocked. She just stood there. She fell to her knees. She then heard, a swooping sound. And seconds later she could have sworn something flew past her. As she looked up she saw a dragon and as it kept flying Caleb was revealed on top of it.

"You! I'll so get you back for this! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Will said, her irritation growing as she stood back up, clenching her fists. "I thought you were going to kill yourself!"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. Her anger, never seized to amuse him. He made the dragon land next to her. "What, you honestly thought I would kill myself?" Caleb said, still with the same grin that kept annoying Will.

Will scowled at Caleb. "Yet, that's no reason to scare me like that!" She so wanted to hit him right now, but she didn't. 'because, I don't know where to hit him!' she thought to herself. 'He thinks he's so damn clever.'

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Caleb said, dropping the grin drastically. "Come on, now it's time to fly. I'll go get her inside the cave" Caleb then turned and started walking towards the dragon inside the cave.

"Or, I could just use my guardian form, and fly next you.." Will said, and pulled out the heart from under her shirt. When she had just managed to pull it out Caleb had walked back to her, and in swift movement, he managed to take it off her. "Hey! Caleb! Give that back!"

"No, you have to learn not to rely so much on your powers!" Caleb said holding the heart away from Will "You will, fly on the back of the dragon inside the cave, I on this one" Caleb's eyes hardened a little, he was sick and tired of the fact that the girls always turned to their powers at a problem. They didn't even try to solve the problem without their powers.

The two fought for quite some time, until Will had to give up and Caleb took the heart around his neck. "You'll get it back afterwards," Will just replied by giving Caleb an ice cold glare. She didn't like it when he was acting like he was the boss all the time.

They walked into the cave, and towards the red dragon. "Come on Will, she's harmless" Caleb said, a bit annoyed. Will had now turned her back at him and was pouting, clearly not satisfied with Caleb's behaviour today. 'Great, so now he decides he wants to be a comedian?' She didn't like it. It wasn't like Caleb at all. He was the serious guy, not the joker.

"I don't trust that lizard.." Will said grimly, still with her back turned away. She did not want to look at him right now, nor on the creature Caleb was standing next to.

The dragon scoffed, clearly offended by being referred to as a lizard. Caleb sighed. 'ah, why does she have to be so difficult' He realized that yet again, he would be needed to do this by force, cause if not nothing would happen. So in a swift movement, he lifted her up by her waist, sat her down on the dragon, and made the dragon take off. As it took off, Caleb ran back out and mounted the other dragon, and flew up to her.

"Ah! How do I control this thing!" Will kept screaming louder and louder, as she hung on tightly to the dragon, -that seemed like it was trying to knock her off-. She looked over at Caleb, and suddenly felt disgusted. He quite literally, was laying on the back of the dragon, on his back and was relaxing. "How do you manage to do that?" 'He's such a show-off!'

"Easy, I trust my dragon friend here, and he trusts me" Caleb replied to her, without looking at her, still with that same grin that annoyed Will immensely. "You see, dragons are very picky creatures, you have to gain their trust"

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that?" Will yelled back at Caleb, while holding on to the dragon for dear life. Will suddenly, felt the urge to knock Caleb off his dragon. First he pretends to kill himself, and now he tries to kill her? Caleb was so different than usual.

"Simple, just apologize" Caleb said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "You started out good, then you offended it, apologize and you might get a new start" Caleb got up, and sat down normally on the back of the dragon, and gave Will a serious stare, emphasizing that he was dead serious about his remark.

"What? Do you want me to apologize to a creature, I hardly even know?" Will yelled back at Caleb. The dragon had gotten enough of Will, and now managed to shake her off, and flew away. Will instantly started to scream loudly, and panicking. "Caleb! Do something!"

Caleb sighed. "Ah, that girl.. Can she ever listen to me? Clearly not.." but Caleb had to continue later, as he flew closer to Will. He pulled the Heart over his head. "Here! Catch!" Caleb then threw the heart directly to Will. She caught the heart, and transformed mid-air. Caleb then stabilized the dragon, to match Will in the air.

"I swear Caleb.. Do something like that again, and I'll kill you" the redhead guardian leader was far from pleased with the 'so called rebel leader'. She gave him a scowl, that clearly stated her anger for him right now. "if this is how you are when you're trying to be funny, I prefer you as the serious rebel leader"

"Ok, Will. I'm truly sorry" and Caleb was. This hadn't gone exactly after plan. The point in all of this was to give Will a great day, that would get her thoughts away from stress and everything else, and just relax, in his way. Sure, sometimes he was forced to do things, if not they might not even have gotten to enter the portal in the first place, however Caleb's plan hadn't quite worked.

"You better be, with all you've done I can't seem to understand why you brought me here in the first place" She kept scowling at him. She was not satisfied with the day so far, first a break up with Matt, and then this, what more could go wrong? But he did help her forget about her break up, so something good had happened.

"Come Will, sit down and hang on" Caleb patted to the side, that would be right behind him on the dragon, which made Will raise an eyebrow. "Look, not to be rude, but you're not the best one when it comes to flying, and my friend here, flies faster than that, even when he's flying slowly as possible for him without flying backwards, and therefor it would be good for you to fly with me, thus the reason for you to hold onto me, so you won't fall off"

"Hm.. Okay.. I'll give you one more chance at this" Will said, after a lot of doubt and started flying slowly towards Caleb, as the wind resistance blew against her, making her hair and clothes flutter.

'ah, finally. Hopefully now I can redeem myself' Caleb thought as he kept his eyes on the guardian leader moving closer towards him. 'Hm, I have to admit, she is quite beautiful. Just watching her now is, lovely- wait.. what am I thinking about?' Caleb surprised himself with where his trail of thought had lead him. "Hang on tight, and I'll show you how you enjoy flying, normal style" Caleb said, trying to hide his slight embarrassment over his thoughts.

A peaceful silence came over them, as they flew through the air at the soothingly slow speed. It was a calm and relaxing experience. Several times Will had been amazed at the scenery underneath her. Sure a part of her was afraid of the height, however Caleb, apparently knew this area very well, and therefor was able to make the dragon fly to areas, that made Will completely forget her slight scare of heights, and instead make her mouth stay wide open as she was lost for words.

"So how is it, flying my way?" Caleb asked, trying to smile, but being very careful not to give her one of his almost evil grins. "I bet you don't experience this very often, now do you?"

"Yeah, this is unusual for me, mostly when I've been flying it's been to get to somewhere, and well at those moments I haven't really had the time to look at the scenery, I really like this" Will replied, with a much calmer voice. She really did enjoy flying like this. "Hah, I never thought you were the guy who liked to chill"

Caleb wasn't quite sure how to reply, but then he remembered something Irma once said, -not remembering when- that might work. "Yo, don't ruin my flow, I be chillin' before it was even cool" Caleb had zero idea what it meant, and why she said it, and Will's reaction made him wonder if his choice of words were correct.

"Ha ha! Did Irma teach you that?" She said, through heavy laughter. She remembered that she and the girls watched a movie not too long ago, where someone said that exact phrase. Irma was the one that kept repeating it over and over, due to how hilarious it sounded. However hearing Caleb say it, and the way he said it was truly priceless. "I'm sorry, but please don't keep saying that okay?"

"Deal" Caleb said, clearly a little embarrassed. He had now idea what the term he had just used meant. For all he knew it could mean, something completely stupid, and foolish. Maybe that was Will's reason to laugh at him? Because he'd just made a fool out of himself? 'I shouldn't think so much about it' He thought, and silence came over them again.

After a while, Caleb decided that it was probably best to go back to the portal, and Will couldn't agree more. They landed next to the portal. Caleb turned to say goodbye to the dragon, and it flew away. As he turned back Will had already transformed back into her normal self. It was right then he remembered, the reason why he even thought of the dragons in the first place.

"Will, before you we go through the portal, I have something to give you" Caleb said, holding Will back as she was about to go through the portal. Caleb then pulled out the carving of Will that he made long ago, from under his coat. "I fixed it for you"

"Oh, thanks Caleb!" Will said, her mood had gone up by a lot. He did manage to redeem himself. And he had not just fixed the carving, he had also improved it. Now instead of only her wings having colour, Caleb had used materials and made her entire guardian form coloured, from top to toe. She reached out and embraced Caleb "I'm sorry, and thanks, you made my day"

Her hug caught Caleb by surprise, but he quickly returned the hug. "You're welcome" he just said. Her attention then went to a small deformed metallic object on the ground. She examined it for a while.

"What is this Caleb?" She asked him, as she herself was unable to see what it was clearly. It was a pretty deformed chunk of metal that seemed slightly deformed, and if she wasn't mistaken, had a few holes in the bottom.

"The reason why I owe the Lin's a new calender" Caleb replied, with a slight lack of interest in the object. At first Will didn't really understand what he meant, but then she quickly realized what the object actually was.

"You mean a colander right?" Will said through some quick laughter. Caleb just raised an eyebrow and wondered, what difference there were between a 'colander' and a 'calender'. "Well you see, a colander is a bowl with holes in it, while a calender is something we use to keep track of the date" Caleb seemed to understand, however his facial expression showed that he couldn't care less for those facts.

Caleb and Will then proceeded to walked through the portal together. It had become slightly darker outside, in Heatherfield. From the looks of it, it was late evening. They had been gone longer than any of them had thought. They walked back together until their paths split. "See you tomorrow" was their last words to one another before their paths split, by him returning to the Silver Dragon, and Will returning to her apartment building.

"Caleb! Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while, and you left without saying where you left!" Hay Lin asked him, -clearly a bit worried for where he had been-, as he walked down towards the basement of the Silver Dragon. "You left without notice so I started wondering what had happened to you"

"Relax, I've been gone, for so long because I fixed Will's birthday present" Caleb couldn't help but smile. The petite Chinese girl, had been very worried about him. It amused him. He wasn't used to people caring about him as much as Hay Lin did. Will had once told him that Hay Lin saw him as an older brother. At the time he had just scoffed at the thought. However now it seemed nice. "and as for today, I returned. And I've spent most of the day with Will"

Hay Lin stopped as he mentioned Will, she was surprised. She had heard that Will had, had a break up with Matt earlier today. However, it was surprising that she would then spend time with Caleb after that. It seemed strange, however digging up details from Caleb might be more difficult, so she decided to give Will a call.

As Caleb came down he laid down on his cot, and got lost in his thoughts. Well the day didn't go exactly as he planned, but it seems Will had an enjoyable day after all. However, he wondered why he started thinking about her, the way he did back there. Could it be, he might have feelings for the guardian leader? He wasn't sure. It might have been just a thing he just happened to notice, however he was unsure. "Hay Lin? Have you found the colander yet?" he heard Yan Lin say from above, and Caleb couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

Will rushed up the stairs, and unlocked the door to her apartment. A quick look around told her that her mother had yet to come home. She grabbed an apple from the counter and walked to her room. As she walked inside, she proceeded to eat her apple as she studied the carving. Caleb really was skilled at his work. The carving looked amazing. Right then she heard her phone ringing on her desk. She took it up and answered. "Hello, Will here"

"Will! Have you just been out on a date with Caleb?" Hay Lin's voice, sounded very curious. Earlier, Hay Lin had notified them, of Caleb's absence from the basement. It surprised them all that he was gone for so long. Usually he was gone for maximum a day. Hay Lin's question confused Will slightly.

"I'm sorry what?" Will asked, not quite sure she heard the Chinese girl correctly. Hay Lin then repeated what Caleb had told her. And they proceeded to talk from there. "Yeah, that's true. You see, after my break up with Matt earlier, Caleb saw me, and tried to comfort me. After that he showed me a couple of dragons, we went for a flight and yeah, basically I spent the day with him. He actually made me feel a lot better. But we weren't on a date."

"Wow! Did you get to see dragons?" Hay Lin said, sounding like a jealous little kid. Will couldn't help but laugh. "But too be fair, I must say from what you did, it really does sound like a date to me"

Will and Hay Lin spoke for about fifteen minutes more, debating whether or not Caleb and Will had had a date or not, Will's breakup, and some gossip. "Well, grandma says I've gotta go to bed now, goodnight Will! See you tomorrow!" And with that they ended their conversation.

Will then put her phone back on her desk, and threw herself onto her bed. She thought back on the events of the day. Sure it had started out pretty bad, but all in all, the day had become a very great day, thanks to Caleb. A smile appeared on Will's face as she looked at the carving again. "Thank you Caleb"


End file.
